Going on Year 2
by addicted2tiva
Summary: Tony and Ziva celebrate their first anniversary as a married couple and learn that things are going to change.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me when watching _Voyeur's Web_. I do have the next few chapters ready if they are desired. It may sound like Tony is being a jerk but he is supposed to be his normal goofy self during this whole thing. I repeat he is not a jerk!**

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Tony just sighed playfully but did not give in to his wife. "Ziva, I told you already that I am not going to tell you. It's a surprise."

Ziva tried to look frustrated but was having too much fun watching Tony guard his secret dinner plans until the last minute. All he had told Ziva was that he was taking her someplace special for their anniversary, someplace nice. Of course all she had to do was wait until they arrived to figure out where they were going but Tony was being so secretive that she couldn't help if it peaked her curiosity.

Eventually Tony pulled up to his intended destination parked the car.

"Wait! Don't move!"

Ziva debated on whether to listen but decide to follow Tony's direction as he raced out of the car and closed the door quickly behind him. A few seconds later Ziva's passenger door opened revealing a smiling Tony holding a hand out for her to grab. "Now you may move."

Ziva couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you."

They went up to the restaurant doors hand in hand. After Tony gave his name to the maître d' the pair was lead to their table which was on the terrace.

Looking over their menus Tony decided to start the conversation "I was hoping that you would recognize this place." He looked at Ziva carefully because he was unsure whether she did remember or not. He was relieved to see that she was smiling.

"Yes I remember. _Valentino's_. This is technically where we first went out to dinner together. If I remember correctly, it was my way of cheering you up after a breakup," she added lightly.

"We don't have to bring up Monica," he responded matching her tone.

"Do you remember all of you ex's names Tony?" Ziva asked playfully.

"Ah. Well. I uh. Is it hot in here?" Tony said tugging on his collar.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh as their waiter came over. He introduced himself as Paul and suggested a few wines. Tony decided he would have some but Ziva declined saying that she would drive on the way back home. Paul then disappeared to retrieve Tony's drink. When he returned both Ziva and Tony were ready to order.

During the dinner the two talked about memories of firsts, starting with when they first met. Then the conversation flowed into their first official date, the first time they said "I love you" to each other, moving in together, the proposal, the wedding, the honeymoon, and finally their first year as a married couple.

"This was nice Tony. Thank you for this."

"Well the night is not over yet," Tony said with a smile.

"Oh."

"Well for starters we still have to eat our dessert." Ziva couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Tony to always think about food.

"Then you need to open your present."

Ziva's smile disappeared. "Tony we agreed on no presents. This dinner was more than enough for me; in fact it may be too much."

"Nothing is too much for my wife." Once again Ziva couldn't stay mad at Tony. He was just too smooth.

"Fine."

"That's the spirit!" Tony then reached into his suit pocket and pulled out little black velvet jewelry box. "Happy first anniversary."

Inside was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. Ziva stared at them in awe for a moment. "Tony. They are lovely!"

"I am glad you like them."

"I do very much so. Thank you." Then they leaned over the table for a small kiss.

A moment later Paul came with the dessert. They both had ordered cheesecake, only Tony ordered chocolate while Ziva ordered strawberry. After dessert, Tony paid the bill and they left _Valentino's_.

When they arrived at their home Tony lifted Ziva through the apartment door (closing it with a kick) and laid her on the couch. After about a minute of kissing Ziva pulled back.

"Tony I need to talk to you about my gift."

Tony was only half paying attention. "What happened to this 'no gift' rampage?"

He was now kissing her neck and it took all Ziva had to focus. "I would not call it a rampage exactly."

"Can't we just keep on doing what we are doing?" Tony was clearly focusing on the latter half of a typical anniversary night.

"Well what we are doing or about to do is why I am telling you what I am about to tell you."

"What?"

"Come on Tony I have waited long enough."

Tony gave up completely with the kissing and laid his head on Ziva's chest in defeat. "Well I was waiting a long time too! Can't it wait until morning?"

"Tony!" Even though she didn't shout Tony could tell that she wanted him to be serious for a moment.

"Urgh. Fine. What is it?" Despite it being a slight delay in his plans for the night he was still curious.

Ziva took a deep breath. "Tony, I am pregnant."

The effect was immediate. Tony jumped off of the couch and then froze. "What?"

"I am pregnant," Ziva repeated. Tony's mouth dropped and eyes were as wide as saucers. "What! Seriously?"

Ziva nodded. Tony could tell she was enjoying his reaction. Then finally the initial shock disappeared. "Oh my God!"

Next thing Ziva knew was that she was being spun around in Tony's arms. When he finally put her down he crushed his lips on hers.

Again it was Ziva who pulled back. "So you are okay with this?"

"Of course I am! How could I not be?"

"We never talked about having kids. Well we did, but we said we would wait until we were both ready. And we have only been married for a year and."

Tony interrupted Ziva's nervous rant. "Ziva! You need to stop worrying. Yes this wasn't planned but that makes it all the more exciting! Oh my God! I still can't believe it! A baby!" Tony leaned in for another kiss.

Once again Ziva pulled back. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Would you quit worrying and let me kiss you already?"

Ziva gave in with a final smile and they continued on with the latter half of a typical anniversary night.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Continue or not? Be nice, it's my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The majority of people wanted more so here is more.**

* * *

"When can we tell people?" Tony's face had a wide grin and Ziva immediately sensed danger.

"Tony I just found out last week, you just found out yesterday, and I am only six weeks."

"So?"

"Tony we should not tell people until I am in my second trimester." Ziva walked to the sink to rinse off her plate. "Things can still happen," she added quietly.

"Ziva don't talk like that. Nothing like that is going to happen." Tony then pulled Ziva into a hug to comfort her.

"Tony as much as we think or hope that nothing bad will happen, something might." She looked up at him. "I would appreciate it if we could keep this between us for a while longer."

"Okay." Tony then sealed his promise with a kiss.

"Thank-you."

* * *

Later that day both Tony and Ziva were cleaning up their home since so many things were neglected yesterday on their anniversary.

"What about names?"

"Tony six weeks is too early for names."

"Well do you want to find out the gender or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Oh I do not know. It does not matter since we will not be able to know the gender for a while anyway."

The next few hours of housework and errands were like this. Tony was asking question after question. Everything from "What color should we paint the nursery?" to "Who should be the godparents?"

They were in the middle of unpacking the groceries when she finally had enough. "Tony, would you please stop acting like a four year old with all of these questions? We have plenty of time to make these decisions."

"I can't help it Ziva!" His whining made him sound even more like a four year old. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yes Tony but I have more patience than you. You need to calm down."

"Do you plan on saying that to our kid in a few years?"

"Say what?"

"'Calm down.' Do you expect that to work on a kid?"

"Well it normally works with you!" Ziva teased.

* * *

Later that night Tony was just watching Ziva as she read her book before bed. He stopped trying to guess what language her books were in a long time ago. Ziva normally doesn't like it when he stairs but when she was reading a book she entered a different world and tended to just tune him out. She could sense earlier that he had something to say but she just kept reading. When he was ready he would talk. Finally she put her book down and kissed Tony goodnight.

Once the lights were off and Tony had her arms around her, he finally spoke.

"Do you plan on going to work tomorrow?"

Ziva was slightly confused over the question. After all, the answer was pretty obvious. "Monday is normally a workday Tony, so yes. I am surprised that we managed to have a whole weekend off. Not being called in for a Saturday and a Sunday was nice and relaxing."

"I'm serious Zi."

Indeed he was serious, which confused Ziva even more considering he had been acting like a child all day. "Serious about what? I do not plan on calling in sick tomorrow if that is what you mean."

"No I mean do you plan on working normally? As in do you plan on going in the field and going to crime scenes and interrogations?"

It finally accorded to Ziva what Tony was talking about. "If that is what I have to do then yes." Ziva turned around so he was still holding her but now they were facing each other and looking into each other's eyes. "Why? Do you want me to be on desk duty for the whole pregnancy?"

"Well it's not that, but….Do you know what? Yeah I do. I don't want you to in the field anymore."

"For the next eight or so months you want me to be chained to a desk?"

"Yes."

"Tony I..."

"I know that it is extremely protective of me and I am asking a lot from you but please? Would you at least consider it?"

"Tony I have considered it. As soon as I found out I was pregnant I thought about it. I know it is a risk but I can handle myself in the field Tony. I know how to protect myself. Just because I am pregnant does not mean that I am disabled." Tony showed signs of interrupting so Ziva quickly continued.

"And just because I will be in the field now does not mean that I will be out in the field until I have the baby. I know that once I start to show I will need to slow down."

Tony wanted to make sure he understood this right. "So you want to remain in the field until you start to show? So that's what? Three to four months into the pregnancy?"

Ziva nodded. "I know that I can not be in the field forever, but I would like to be on full duty as long as I possibly can before I am limited to desk duty."

"I still don't like it. Why don't we see how Gibbs feels about it?"

"Tony I already told you that it is too early to tell anyone! What makes you think that Gibbs isn't included in the word 'anyone?'"

"Because Gibbs isn't exactly like anyone is he? And come on I know that you are dying to tell someone anyway! Why not tell Gibbs? He won't say anything to anyone and he can give his opinion about you working in the field."

"You know that if he does not like the idea he is not going to just 'give his opinion.'"

Tony smiled, "Gibbs would probably be the first person who found out anyway. I know you value his opinion. Please?"

Ziva bit her lip. "How about I tell Gibbs in a few weeks?"

"How many is a few?" Tony did not want her to get out of this by using loopholes.

"3"

"1"

"3"

"2"

"2 and a half"

"2"

"2 and a half!"

Tony could tell that she was not going to back down on this easily. "Fine."

"Thank you." Ziva kissed him again before turning around to her normal position.

Ziva was about to fall asleep when Tony talked again. "Ziva?"

"What?"

"When do you plan on telling your father?"

Ziva froze. It hadn't even occurred of her to tell Eli. Gibbs was the one who filled the father role in her life. And even though she did invite Eli to the wedding and he did show, it was Gibbs who walked her down the aisle. Even though he didn't say anything to her and he understood the reasons, Ziva could tell that Eli was still hurt. They were talking more ever since Eli made it clear that he wanted to try and repair their relationship, but there was still a lot of work to be done.

"I had not even thought about that," Ziva whispered.

"But you do plan on telling him right?"

"I do." Ziva paused to think over her next words carefully. Even then she was still unsure how to word her thoughts. "I just do not know when. Or even how for that matter."

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Don't worry, I'll support you know matter what and will be right by your side."

With that comforting thought Ziva managed to fall asleep thinking about how lucky she was to have Tony in her life.

* * *

**Please review! Comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome as long as they are not mean! ;-)**


End file.
